


They Do Protest

by CelestialVoid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Androgyny, Boys in Skirts, Boys in dresses, Crossdressing, Dancing, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski are the Same Age, Dresses, F/M, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Prom, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 17:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18473278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: The rules for the prom are that couples must wear suits and dresses, and Harris is determined to make sure that those rules are followed despite the fact that Cora detests wearing dresses. Stiles, however, has a plan.





	They Do Protest

“Couples must wear suits and dresses,” Lydia recited, dropping her face into her hands.  “Harris was addiment on it.”

Cora sat across from her, her eyes focused on the table between them. She was hugging herself, shifting slightly in her seat.

“Cora,” Lydia started slowly, but her words fell short of her lips.

“It’s fine,” Cora muttered, not looking up at them.

“No, it’s not,” Stiles objected. “It’s not fair that you should feel uncomfortable because Harris feels threatened when someone doesn’t obey his archaic gender norms.”

The pack all turned, staring at Stiles with matching shocked expressions.

“What?” Stiles said.

Isaac brushed it off. He reached out and set his hand on Cora’s shoulder. “I’ll talk to Coach, or Miss Morell, someone will listen.”

Stiles slouched back against the wall, turning the piece of paper over in his hands. He looked down at the rules, reading the over again.

 

**_FORMAL DRESS CODE:_ **

**_Students are expected to dress in formal attire, either a suit or a dress that meets the following criteria:_ **

  1. _Full length dress, tuxedo, or suit must be worn appropriately.  No sagging pants or jeans._
  2. _Collared dress shirt with long sleeves, worn with a tie/bow tie (exception: tux shirt with a decorative button). Shirts must remain on & tucked in for the entire dance._
  3. _Must wear jackets or blazers with suits, not just shirts or vests._
  4. _Formal dresses cannot be shorter than fingertip length with arms fully extended._
  5. _Dress slits may not be higher than fingertip length with arms fully extended._
  6. _Bare midriffs and plunging necklines are not allowed. No cut outs. Two-piece top/skirt, outfits must cover midriff._
  7. _No see-through material that exposes midriff, excessive cleavage, or thighs._
  8. _The back of the dress may not be lower than the middle of the back or bra._
  9. _No bandanas, chains, baseball caps, or canes._



 

No matter how many times he read the same words, it still made his blood boil.

He turned the piece of paper over in his hands, again and again. He froze, a thought striking him. He read over the rules one more time.

“Lydia,” he said, looking across the room to where the strawberry-blonde sat. “What were Harris’s _exact_ words?”

“‘Couples must wear suits and dresses’,” Lydia quoted.

A devilish smirk played across his lips, his eyes lit up with a glint of mischief as he said, “I have an idea.”

 

 

“You do realise that for this to work, _everyone_ has to get on board,” Lydia pointed out.

“We could everyone on our side,” Isaac said.

“What about Jackson?” Erica asked.

“And Derek,” Boyd added.

“I’ll lean on Jackson,” Lydia said, a hint of finality in her voice.

“I’ll talk to Derek,” Cora volunteered.

Scott looked around at his friends. “This might just work.”

“Of course it’s going to work,” Stiles scoffed. “It’s my plan.”

 

 

The school gym had been transformed. Long ribbons of flowing white fabric had been draped from the ceiling, radiating from the central point in the room and pinned back against the walls so that the middle hung slightly and the ends cascaded down the walls like curtains of falling water. The parts where the fabric had been pinned to the ceiling or to the walls were decorated with hanging strands of crystal-like beads, the glass chunks shimmering and glinting as they caught the light.

The pack had gathered off to the side.

Stiles couldn’t help but smile as he looked around at his classmates. If he was being honest, he never would have thought they’d go through with it. He expected to turn up and see only the pack sticking to the plan. But Lydia had seemed to work her magic; she’d convinced the school to flip the dress code for prom: girls wore suits, and guys wore dresses.

Stiles was dressed in a flowing white chiffon dress with pink peonies pained on it. It had a split in the front that let the fabric drift freely around his legs and stopped him from tripping over the hem. The skirt gathered around his slender waist, accentuating the dip of the V-neck and delicate shoestring straps.

Cora stood beside him, dressed in a fitted navy-blue tuxedo and looking fabulous. A radiant smile lit up her face. The lapels were decorated with gold embroidery and beading that matched Isaac’s outfit.

Isaac wore a two-piece dress made of velvety navy-blue material. The top was drawn into a Grecian neckline and covered in gold lace and beading. The waistband of the skirt hugged his slim waist, high enough that barely a centimetre of his pale skin was left exposed. The hem of the skirt was higher at the front, sitting at his knees while the back sat around his heels, revealing the pattern of the same gold detailing, beading and lace that ran along the inside hem of the skirt.

Scott stood beside him, wearing a two-tone dress that had a silver-beaded top and a flowing purple silk skirt. He had his arm around Allison’s waist, gently tugging at her black suit jacket to pull her closer and smiling as he nuzzled his face into her shoulder.

Boyd wore a forest-green dress, simple and elegant. The A-line skirt flowed from his hips, the top held up by the asymmetrical strap that was decorated with lace. He still managed to look powerful, like a Roman soldier.

His dress matched Erica’s tie and the faint embroidered pattern of the suit she wore. She and Boyd had had their matching outfits planned for months, so it was as easy as swapping, and adjusting the sizes slightly. Boyd’s mother had taken in the suit to fit her—all the while laughing at the brilliance their plan and offering to help the others adjust their outfits.

Lydia wove her way through the crowd, making her way over to them. She looked stunning in a black tuxedo and black heels. She wore a velvety red tie that made the cascading waves of strawberry-blonde hair look richer in colour.

Stiles blinked in surprise when Jackson appeared behind her, wearing a wine-red floor-length gown. The straps that sat off his broad shoulders, following the curve of the sweetheart neckline where the ruched fabric crossed over his chest. The long skirt was draped around his legs, a thigh-high split up the left side.

“I thought I’d die before I ever saw you in a dress,” Stiles said as Jackson joined them.

“Had you asked me, I would have said no,” Jackson said. He turned to look at Cora, smiling softly as he gently patted her arm.

Cora smiled in return and mouthed ‘Thank you’.

“Well, I don’t know about you guys, but I feel pretty,” Stiles said, swishing the fabric of his skirt.

Boyd rolled his eyes and Jackson groaned, “And you ruined it.”

Across the dancefloor, Stiles spotted Danny wearing a blush-pink gown made of a soft, flowing fabric. It was a strapless gown with a curved neckline that dipped down his chest. The fitted corset was decorated with white, pearl and pink beading and hints of pastel pink floral lace that trailed past the waistline and onto the flowing skirt.

His date – Ethan – wore a tailored grey suit with a pearl-white tie and a pink handkerchief tucked into the breast pocket.

They were all there—everyone but Derek, at least.

“Where’s Derek?” Allison asked, glancing at Cora.

She shrugged. “He dropped me off at Scott’s place earlier and then went home.”

“Is he not coming?” Erica asked, shocked.

“I got a text from him saying he was going to be late,” Stiles said. “He told us to go without him; he’ll catch up.”

Lydia looked from Stiles to Cora. “Do you think he’ll go along with it?”

“I don’t know,” Cora admitted.

“Heads up,” Isaac said, nodding at the man who shoved his way through the crowd and stormed across the room to their sides.

“What is the meaning of this?” Harris snapped, livid.

Stiles glanced at his friends, feigning confusion. “The meaning of what?”

“Stop this nonsense right now,” Harris ordered, his face flushed red with rage. His eyes locked onto Stiles. “Go get changed right now or I’ll write you all up on dress code violations and have you suspended for this.”

“For what?” Stiles asked.

“Don’t try and be smart with me, Stilinski.”

Stiles turned to Lydia. “Lydia, do you have the—?"

She dug into her jacket pocket, handing him a piece of paper.

“‘Couples must wear suits and dresses’,” Stiles recited. “Those were your words. And we’re just doing as we were told.” He gestured at the teens around him. “The couples are wearing suits and dresses. And while I don’t have a date, I thought I’d wear a dress since—” He unfolded the piece of paper in his hand and held it up for Harris to see. “—nowhere in these rules does it say that guys can’t wear dresses.”

“This is ridiculous,” Harris snarled.

“You want to pull us up on dress code infringement?” Stiles continued. “What exactly are we infringing?” He turned the paper around and began to read through the rules, “Full length dresses, tuxedos, or suits must be worn.”

He looked down at himself before turning and sizing up his friends.

“Check. Collared dress shirts with long sleeves, worn with a tie or bow tie and tucked in. Must wear jackets or blazers.”

He turned and looked at the girls who made a show of showing off the sleeves, ties, tucked-in shirts, and jackets.

“Check and check,” Stiles repeated. “Dress slits may not be higher than fingertip length.”

Stiles and Jackson straightened their arms, measuring the height of the slits in their skirts.

“Check,” Stiles repeated, smirking as Harris’s face began to twitch with fury. He continued, “Bare midriffs and plunging necklines are not allowed. No cut outs. Two-piece outfits must cover midriff. No see-through material or excessive cleavage.”

He glanced at Isaac. “That’s—what?—two millimetres of skin, you can hardly call that a midriff. And last I checked, I don’t have cleavage,” he said, glancing down at the deep V-neck of his dress. “Let alone, ‘excessive’ cleavage. So, check.”

“No bandanas, chains, baseball caps, or canes. Check,” Stiles finished, handing the piece of paper back to Lydia. “We followed your rules to the letter, so what exactly are you pulling us up on?”

Danny and Ethan joined them.

All eyes were on them, the music dimmed slightly as everyone watched on.

“Mr Steiner might be the only one here who listened to the rules,” Harris growled.

“The rules stated that couples had to wear dresses and suits,” Ethan recited. He slid his hand into Danny’s, lacing their fingers together and giving Danny’s hand a gentle squeeze. “One of us had to wear the suit, and Danny looks better in a dress than I ever could.”

Harris looked as if his head were about to explode.

Silence fell over the room as everyone turned towards the double doors that led into the gym.

Stiles turned, his jaw dropping and his heart skipping a beat.

Derek stood in the doorway, wearing a sky-blue dress with off-the-shoulder straps, a fitted corset and a ballgown skirt that was decorated with embroidered white flowers and trailing vines. Small pearls were embedded in the thin tulle overlay of the skirt, making it shimmer in the dim light, the fabric rippling and swaying like the ocean as Derek made his way through the crowd and over to them.

Stiles couldn’t take his eyes off him, his lips shaking slightly as he struggled for find his voice.

“You’re all suspended,” Harris snapped, pointing an accusing finger at all of them.

“We’ve got a game in three days,” Jackson said, his face deadpan as he levelled his cold eyes on Harris. “Good luck telling Coach you suspended the entire lacrosse team.”

“And the basketball team,” Derek added.

“Especially without reason,” Isaac furthered.

“What’s going on?” Coach asked, making his way through the crowd and over to their sides.

“Finstock,” Harris said with relief. “Maybe you can put an end to this nonsense.”

“We’re not breaking any rules,” Lydia said, pulling the piece of paper from her jacket pocket again and passing it to Coach Fisntock.

Coach read it over, his face twisted in thought.

“Stilinski,” he finally said after a long silence.

“Yes, Coach?” Stiles replied, shaking himself from this stupor.

“I take it this was your idea; it seems like something you’d think up.”

“Yes, Coach,” Stiles admitted.

“May I ask, why?”

“The prom is meant to be one night when us kids can have fun, but there are so many rules about what we can or can’t wear that it’s become more stressful than fun,” Stiles explained. “Especially for girls. The fact that girls are told that they _have_ to wear dresses to the prom is just stupid; they should be able to wear a suit if they want. There’s a gender bias in the school regulations when it comes to clothing infringements, and not just for the prom.”

Coach nodded thoughtfully. He glanced from the piece of paper to each of them, his face composed as his eyes rolled over them.

“Well, I don’t see any rules you’re breaking,” Coach said, passing the piece of paper back to Lydia. “Have a nice time.”

“Thanks, Coach,” they all replied in unison.

“I’ll talk to the school board and see what we can do about these rules,” Coach said. “And not just for prom.” He turned to walk away but stopped, turning back to them “And, Stilinski—”

“Yes, Coach?”

“Nice dress.”

“Thank you, Coach,” Stiles said, smiling.

Harris opened his mouth to argue but Coach shot him a look that silenced him. Finstock nodded towards the door and Harris followed him outside.

Stiles let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. He turned and looked at the expressions of relief on his friend’s faces.

“I told you it’d work,” he said.

Jackson patted him on the back. “I’ve got to admit, I had my doubts.” He turned his attention to Derek, looking him over as he said, “Cinderella made it to the ball after all.”

“Laura had to make a few last-minute adjustments,” Derek said quietly, smoothing his hands over the ruffles of his skirt.

“Well, I think you look beautiful,” Erica said.

Cora threw her arms around her brother’s shoulders, her voice drowned out by the music as she whispered, “Thank you.”

Derek held her close, talking softly to her. He gently smoothed down her hair, pressing a kiss to the crown on her head before setting her down on her feet.

“So, do we get changed now, or—?” Isaac asked.

“Well, the theme of the prom is ‘guys wear dresses, girls wear suits’,” Lydia said. “But if you want to get changed—”

“No,” Isaac replied. He glanced down. His cheeks flushed pink as his slender fingers toyed with the hem of his top. “I kind of like wearing this.”

“Come on, let’s dance,” Erica said, looping her arm through Boyd’s and letting him lead her towards the dancefloor.

Ethan smiled sweetly at Danny, gently tugging at his hand.

Cora took Isaac’s hand and pulled him away, followed by Scott and Allison and then Lydia and Jackson, leaving Stiles and Derek standing on their own in the corner of the room.

“You look incredible,” Stiles blurted out before he could stop himself.

Derek let out a breathless laugh, smiling bashfully as he bowed his head. He bit into his lip gently and looked up at Stiles through his lashes. “You don’t look too bad yourself.”

Stiles felt his face flush red as he smiled.

“Do you—do you want to dance?” Derek asked.

“Can you dance in that?” Stiles asked, nodding towards Derek’s dress.

“Probably not,” Derek laughed. He held his hand out. “But I’ll give it a go if it means I get to dance with you.”

Stiles took the hand Derek offered, the two of them making their way over to the dancefloor as the melody slowed and the song began to fade into the next, Derek guided Stiles’ hands up to his shoulders, settling his hands on Stiles’ waist.

Derek took the lead. He began to move, holding Stiles close as he swayed back and forth, slowly at first.

Stiles curled into Derek more, inhaling his soft musk and settled into a sense of safety and comfort that he hadn't felt in a long time. He let his mind drift away as they swayed back and forth.

Stiles shifted slightly, resting his cheek on Derek's shoulder and watching as the strings of fairy lights danced around them.

**Author's Note:**

> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
